


A cautionary tale

by angstyauthor (wedontwritelemons)



Series: Janis & Damian fics [2]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Angst, Being Rewritten, F/F, Heavy Angst, Not Beta Read, Other, Post-Canon, janis and damian are platonic soulmates dont @ me, janis is obviously gay but in the closet, more trigger warnings in each chapter, there is no regina redemption sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontwritelemons/pseuds/angstyauthor
Summary: Yeah the whole girl word at peace thing lasted a solid week.*references from the movie and Broadway musical*DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE BC I DONT HAVE IDEAS ON HOW TO CONTINUE
Relationships: Cady Heron & Damian Hubbard, Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian, Damian Hubbard & Janis Sarkisian, Regina George & Karen Smith & Gretchen Wieners
Series: Janis & Damian fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779616
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> tw: d-slur, which is canon but some people still get upset

Regina screamed, throwing her pillow across the room, knocking over miscellaneous beauty products from her desk. She couldn't believe this. Just because she was no longer an official HBIC did not mean she wasn't a force to be reckoned with. 

People were talking about her online and offline like she wasn't there like she couldn't see exactly what they were doing. Like she was supposed to do to them.

Regina would not stand for this switched roles bullshit. 

No way. 

She wasn't going to sit here while the art freaks lead a happy life, and the mathletes weren't the joke of the school. She wasn't going to sit and watch Aaron move on from Regina like she was any other girl. 

Nu uh.

Northshore felt like the status quo from highschool musical, and Regina- as the Sharpay of this metaphore- would not stand for it.

She was not gonna let some Cady slash Gabrielle come in here and fuck shit up. No way.

With Janis pulling the string behind the operation and Cady as the face, it was no wonder Regina's pedestal tumbled. But that didn't mean she would stay down. 

Regina would rather watch the world burn before letting space dyke and her new project win. 


	2. Plastics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want to make peace with you guys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: puke, very vague, there is no description of the throw up itself, but it happens.

When Janis woke up, she did not feel too great, to say the least. Her face felt hot while the rest of her body was covered in a cold sweat. She looked the part too, her cheeks blush red in contrast to the rest of her pale body. 

She was sent to school by her parents non the less. 

Of course, she was.

It's not like she was avoiding school. No! 

After Regina’s downfall, school was pretty bearable. Cady rejoined her and Damian’s minicircle (more of a triangle) and life was good.

Except for the fact that Janis had yet to officially come out to Cady, but she was ninety-nine percent sure Cady had put two and two together. 

Anyway.

Janis was walking, no- swaying drunkenly from what was probably too much Dayquil, down the hall. Ever since the downfall of Regina, the glares thrown her way have stopped. In fact, the only time people tossed her a second glance was to smile. Which hasn’t happened since middle school. 

It was also something Janis was extremely grateful for right now as she made her way down the hall with the gracefulness of a newborn deer. 

Nobody at the highschool used their lockers, but Janis and Damian still used the latter’s as their daily meet up spot. 

She could see Damian from down the hall, leaning against a locker, and the second he saw her, Damian was pushing off the locker and heading over. 

As he walked up to her, his hand made its way around her waist as he turned her around so they were walking in the direction Janis just came from.

“Nope, no, nu-uh, no way. You are  _ sick _ .”

“Yeah, sick of this bullshit,” Janis said, laughing, which turned into a harsh coughing fit. 

“Mhmm,” Damian said. “You know, I could tell something was wrong with you today. Not only did I get my soulmate intuition-” Janis rolled her eyes “You didn’t answer my texts, which you never do.”

“You didn’t send any texts!” Janis protested. 

“Yes, I did! Check your phone!” Damian pulled them into the same bathroom that they met Cady in and stood cross-armed in front of Janis.

Janis reached into her pocket to pull out her phone.

At least she tried.

Her phone wasn’t there.

“I uh, I think it's at home charging still. Did I plug it in last night? No. Damian, I have no clue where my phone is.”

Damian just sighed. “Sweets, you’re sick.”

“Parents sent me here anyway,” Janis mumbled. “I’ll take a nap at lunch just-” She was cut off by the bell. “Text Cady and tell her I don’t have my phone.”

“Gotcha. Okay, love, I’ll see you in a couple of periods, don’t pass out on me.” Damian said kissing her forehead and walking out of the bathroom. “And if you really feel sick, just know you're burning up, the school can send you home and your parents can't do anything about it.”

“Duly noted.” 

By the time lunch came, Janis was ready to puke. Or shut down. Probably both. 

She sat down at the ‘art freaks’ table with Damian already there. He took one look at her and just shook his head.

“You’re sick.”

“ _ I know _ .” Janis sat next to him, but further away then she normally would so that Damian wouldn’t get sick. The second her butt hit the chair, her head was on the table.

Her forehead resting on the cool cafeteria table, while not the most sanitary, was definitely the most refreshing. 

“Hey, guys!” A cheerful voice came from in front of her.

“Hi, Cady.” Janis groaned, not lifting her head from the table. 

“Another all-nighter?” Cady guessed.

“No, our Janis here is sick and refusing to go home.” She could feel Damian’s arms wrap around her as he pulled her in closer.

“Hey, no, I don’t wanna get you sick,” Janis said lifting her head and trying to back away.

“Why should Damian’s health matter more than yours?”

_ God damn it, Cady, that's not what I meant, don't look at me like that. _

If Janis’s face could get anymore flushed, it would when she looked across the table to see Cady looking at her.

“It’s not like that, I’m already sick. No point in getting the rest of you sick.”

Damian hummed and just continued holding her close, despite the smaller girls protests.

“Still think you should go home, love.”

“Damian I already said my mother would quite possibly kill me.”

Now  _ that _ got Damian to gasp and pull away from Janis. “Your mother is an incredibly nice lady and I don’t want to hear another bad thing about her ever again.”

Cast grinned at the teens across from her. “Seriously though Janis, you better not come into school tomorrow.”

“That sounds like a threat.”

“Come to school if you wanna test that.” Cady leaned across the table so her face was inches from Janis’s. 

Janis left out a breathy ‘ _ oh’ _ as her brain short-circuited and gay panic set in. She could smell the mint gum Cady was chewing, and she knew if she just moved a few inches closer she could taste the chapstick Cady had on-

“Ehem.” Damian cleared his throat snapping Janis and Cady out of whatever sexual tension had filled the air. 

_ Yeah, it was possible for her face to get hotter _ .

“Incoming plastics,” Damian said simply, picking at the food on his plate.

“What?” Janis looked to where Damian had been staring and sure enough, Regina was walking up behind Cady, obviously accompanied by Karen and Gretchen. “I can't  _ deal _ with this today.” Janis put her head back on the table in defeat. She could feel Damian place a comforting hand on her back as a voice cut through the buzz of a cafeteria. 

“Hello.” Regina started simply. Janis looked up to see her sitting there with a hand on her hip. 

“Hey,” Janis said before bowing her head again.  _ Not dealing with this.  _

“Janis, you look sick,” Karen stated. It wasn’t a question, just a statement made in the monotone voice the plastic used. 

Janis felt sick too. But she didn’t say they. She kept her head on the table. If she lifted her head she might pull Veronica Sawyer and puke all over the knock off heather Chandler’s shoes. 

That would not be fun.

It's not like Regina could ruin her social life anymore though.

“I just wanted to come over and make peace with you all,” Regina said sliding into a spot at the table next to Cady. Janis could tell by watching the shoes on the cafeteria floor. Gretchen sat on the other side of Cady and Karen walked soundly to sit next to Janis.

The overpowering smell of perfume surrounded the table, and it was the same scent that the plastics used in middle school. Their  _ signature smell _ Regina had called it. It was just a generic Victoria’s Secret perfume, but it triggered a lot of memories in Janis’s mind. 

Suddenly she didn’t think she would throw up, she was sure.

Lifting her head she looked quickly to Damian, who by the look in her eyes, knew what to do before she said it.

“Please get me to the nurse…. or a bathroom. Or garbage I’m gonna-” Janis stopped to swallow quickly. 

Damian nodded, hooking his arm around her waist and helping her up. “Okay, okay.”

“Ew.” Regina scrunched her nose.

“Do you need water?” Cady asked, holding out a water bottle.

“No.” Janis rasped. “ ‘M fine.”

Damian grabbed both their bags and started leading Janis out of the cafeteria, walking as fast as they could without Janis spilling her guts. 

They weren't going to make it to the nurse, that much Janis knew. So as they passed a girl’s bathroom, Janis broke off from Damian and bolted to the quickest stall. 

The second her knees hit the tile, she was emptying her guts, puking up way more than she remembers eating today.

_ Did she eat today? _

“Jesus, Janis.” Damian quickly made his way behind her and pulled back the artist's hair. “I said you should go home.”

Something told Janis it wasn’t whatever bug she caught that made her sick.

When she was sure there was nothing left for her stomach to give, Janis flushed the toilet and stood up. “I need to go.”

“That's what I’ve been saying all day.” Damian joked, but it fell flat.

“I can make it to the nurse on my own, go back to Cady, I can’t believe we just left her by herself with the plastics.”

“Your girlfriend can hold her own, I’m walking you to the nurse.”

“Cady isn't my girlfriend,” Janis said, trying to reach for her backpack, but Damian held it out of reach.

“You looked  _ so ready _ to make out with her back in the cafeteria,” He said, starting to walk to the nurse, leaving Janis no choice but to follow. “I think she likes you back.”

“She doesn't know- I- I never officially came out to her.”

“Janis, our lovely friend from Africa might be a little slow with social cues, but she can definitely tell you’re a lesbian. You dont exactly dress hetero, love.

Janis fell quiet after that, walking in step with Damian as they made their way to the nurse. The nurse took one look at Janis before agreeing, yeah she really shouldn't be in school. 

After getting Janis's name, student id, and temperature, Janis’s mom was called to pick her up. 

Damian had gone back to the cafeteria once he was sure Janis was going home to get rest, leaving Janis alone to her thoughts, aside from the clicking of the nurse on the computer and the ticking of the clock on the wall.

Did Cady  _ really _ like her back? Who knows.

Janis’s mom arrived pretty quickly, and she wasted no time apologizing to Janis for telling her daughter to go to school. Which hey, at least she knew it was wrong. 

The second Janis laid down in her bed she passed out, face down, shoes still on and feet hanging off the side of the bed.

Janis didn’t often dream, but when she did, it was never good.

She was back at school in the lunch cafeteria with Damian and Cady. Right off the bat, something felt wrong. She couldn't move or speak. She watched as Damian and Cady laughed along to a joke. She couldn't make out their voices over the shouts of the cafeteria, even though they were right there.

_ What's so funny? _

It felt like Janis blinked for a second and when she opened her eyes, Damian and Cady weren’t at the table anymore. They were in the center of the room, the plastic’s table. Speaking of, the Plastics were their two. They were all pointing and laughing at Janis, but she couldn't move or speak. She just had to sit there and endure it. 

Suddenly, Cady whispered something to Damian and they began laughing too.

_ No! _

Janis sat up in bed in a cold sweat. Her shoe had been kicked off in her process of dreaming and she was tangled in her blankets. 

“What?” Janis mumbled. It was a dream, and Janis knew that, but something about the dream made her uneasy. 

She swung her legs over the side of her bed as her eyes found her phone charging where she misplaced it. The clock said it was four p.m, meaning Janis left for close to five hours.

“Jesus.” She mumbled while swiping through notifications. There were a couple texts from Cady and Damian asking if she was okay. Janis obviously shot a quick text back to Damian first before opening her chat log with Candy.

The mathlete wanted to make sure Janis was okay and that she had taken notes for her.

Butterfly formed in Janis’s stomach,  _ fucking butterflies. _

Janis had not felt butterflies since middle school.

Cady had her whipped.

Smiling to herself, Janis flopped back down on the bed and began texting Cady back.


End file.
